


Dark Side

by Jen_B_Love_67



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, BoyxBoy, Canon Gay Relationship, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, GirlxBoy, Halfbloods, Heterosexual Character, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic, Murder, Nephilim, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Swearing, Vampires, What Was I Thinking?, Witches, fairyfox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_B_Love_67/pseuds/Jen_B_Love_67
Summary: "Why don't you turn him? It'd be safer for him.""You are trying to tell me I'm not capable to keep him safe?""No, and you know that. It's  just... We live in crazy times.""I know, that's why I want to keep him on the way he is. He is the only bright thing in my dark life.""Understandable."We live our life on the bright side, we have our freedom  and don't have to fear the next day. We are all the same and still different. But there are some people who have to live in the dark, have to hide. They only allowed to visit the bright side time to time while trying to avoid getting lost on the dark side. They don't fit in anywhere,they are the gloom between light and dark.Hi guys! I started to write this book and I hope you gonna like it!WARNINGS!It's a fantasy and I think it's not my strength, but I wanted to try it. Secondly I write it in English, which is not my first language.Please show some love and support to keep me motivated! I appreciate any type of comments, especially if the help me become better at writing!If I may have gotten your interest, or if you'd break out of reality, then follow me and my characters on this journey!Love, J.
Relationships: Adam/Dereck Wesson, Aron Colt/Max Turner, Chris Young/Joan Fox, Emilia Lee/John Smith, Lucas White/Eva Black, Yrene/Daniel Lewis
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The voice of heavy breathing is breaking the silent peace of the early morning as I sit up in my bed. For long seconds I just stare at my plain white wall trying to regulate my breathing.  
I have those dreams for a while now, but still can't get used to them.  
When I get some sort of control over my breathing I turn my gaze over to the clock on my desk. It's five in the morning, but I know I won't be able to go back to sleep. With a big sigh I get out of bed and head towards the kitchen. I don't even turn on the lights on my way not to bother my little brother.  
Once I arrive in the kitchen I turn on the coffee machine and my laptop which I left there the previous night. As my coffee is done, I sit down and starting to read the news. I got so lost in reading I don't even notice I'm not alone any longer.  
"You got up early today, " says the voice from the doorway.  
"Yeah. " I replied without looking up.  
"Bad dreams?" Asks my little brother as he pours some coffee into a mug too.  
"Yes." I say with a heavy sigh. "It seems they never gonna disappear."  
"There's no breakfast" says the voice behind my back.  
"I am so glad that I have you and you always listens to me Jimmy!" I mumble as I stand up from the kitchen counter to make up for the deficiency.  
"Come on Lia I have to leave for school in like thirty minutes and I need to eat before I do so!"  
"Okay-okay. " I throw up my hands in defense as I start to make some pancakes.  
While I make the pancakes Jimmy starts to ramble about how much he hates school and wants it to end even though it barely started. Then starts to talk about his friends Rose and Leo's summer adventures. He speaks with so much enthusiasm I feel bad for him, because he doesn't have the chance to experience such things thanks to who we are. But whenever I bring up the topic he tells me it's fine and he understands why we have to fly under the radar. He is such a good kid, he doesn't deserve to have a life like mine was when I was at his age and I'll do anything, everything to prevent him from getting the fate I have.  
"You do know I love you, right?" I say suddenly.  
"Eww, don't say cheesy things!" He says grimly and throws his napkin at me, I just snicker at his reaction as he leaves the kitchen mumbling under his breath. Not even ten minutes later he leavs for school, shouting a quick 'love you too' before he shuts the door.

"All alone again" I whisper as I go to the living room to turn on the TV to kill some time before I go to work. I get comfy in the corner of the couch and start to go through the channels to find something interesting. Finally, I find a show that deals with supernatural beings and start watching it. I'm in the middle of a good laugh when my phone starts to ring.  
"Hello?" I pick it up without checking who called.  
"Hey Emilia, it's Adam!" Answers my friend from the other side of the line.  
"Hi Adam, what's up?"  
"I was wondering if you want to get out and eat lunch somewhere?"  
"Sounds good, what is on your mind?" I ask back and start a seemingly endless conversation to decide what we should eat. After twenty minutes of arguing we finally agree on some Thai food.  
"Okay, meet me there." Says Adam and ends the call without saying goodbye.  
I run upstairs and start to get ready for the lunch. I go to the bathroom to take a quick shower, after that I walk back to my room and while I dry my hair I think about what to wear. Knowing Adam, I won't have time to come home before work, so when I choose what to wear I'm looking for some clothes for work as well. Finally, I choose a pair of tight but comfortable black jeans and a loose burgundy blouse for the lunch date. For work I choose a short, red leather skirt with a white crop-top and a pair of white stockings. I put my work clothes in my bag and go back to the bathroom to do my makeup, as a final touch I brush my hair and put on my favorite black high heels. On my way towards the main door, I grab my phone and keys and leave the house, locking the door.

I arrive at the restaurant shortly before the scheduled time and am pleased to find that our usual place is free. Sitting at the table in the corner, I look around at the familiar place. Warm, cream-colored walls, dark brown and white furniture and a kitchen make up the small restaurant. As I wait for Adam I open up my phone and send a message to Jimmy I won't be home when he arrives from school and make sure he'll order some food for dinner. As soon as I send the message Adam shows up and sits down in front of me.  
"Sorry, I'm late" He says as a form of greeting.  
"Whenever you not?"  
"Right" He smiles at me then signs to the waiter that we are ready to order. After the waiter takes our orders, I turn back to Adam.  
"So, why did you want to meet up?" I ask suspiciously.  
"Can't I just miss you?" He asks back kocking up an eyebrow.  
"I wouldn't believe it even if we hadn't met in a month. You're not the type." I say with a chuckle.  
" Ouch, It hurts me here, " says Adam with a fake cry, pointing to his heart. Well, to the place it's supposed to be. "But you're right, I wanted to meet up to discuss something." He becomes serious suddenly. "Did you watch the news this morning?"  
"I read some, why?"  
"And?" He asks, leaning closer.  
"And what?"  
"Didn't you find something interesting?" He leans even closer.  
"No, not really."  
"You are helpless." He sighs as he leans back in his chair.  
"What should I find interesting? A bank robbery or a car accident?" I say sarcastically. "Seriously, Adam, didn't happen anything new these days."  
"If that is the case I wouldn't call you, would I?"  
"I really don't get what you want to imply here."  
"You know what I don't get?" He starts, but stops when the waiter appears. As our lunch arrives and the waiter disappears, Adam becomes serious again. "Jokes aside. There was a murder, a bloody one."  
"I know," I answer with a mouthful of delicious food in my mouth. "But like I said, nothing new." I finish my sentence after I swallowed the food.  
"Seriously Emilia, If I wouldn't know otherwise, I'd think you are stupid."  
"You know, I honestly don't get it. Why people are so obsessed with you when you are so rude." I say and he just rolls his eyes. Sure, Adam is hot. He is at least six foot tall, has short light brown hair, blue eyes which can see into your soul, a muscular body, and he always wears that mysterious lopsided smile, but his personality is... Well, demonic.  
"Can we focus on the topic?"  
"Sure"  
"When I saw the news I instantly called Aron and we agreed on that Daniel committed the murder. Or one of his dogs." He says with disgust in his voice.  
"That thought crossed my mind too, but he wouldn't be that careless. He never leaves behind such evidence which screams a human would never kill like this, not even a psychopath. He is an asshole, but knows the rules."  
"I know that. He wouldn't dare to do something like this, at least not on his own."  
"Are you trying to tell me that her hand is in it?" I emphasize the word 'her'.  
"We can't be sure, but you better be careful." He says and starts to eat like our life is not possibly in danger.

I hope Adam is wrong. I already lost a lot, some by my own hands and I don't want to do that again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
English is not my first language.
> 
> Please show some love and support to keep me motivated! I appreciate any type of comments, especially if the help me become better at writing!

Only the loud squeal of the brakes could be heared as a car stoped in front of a large building, suddenly the door from the driver seat sprung open reveal a panicked man. He crept out of the car, clutching his right hand to his bleeding shoulder. Hurriedly get on his feet and go towards the doorway looking back every once in a while. As presently as he hit the doorway began to bang his fits on it.  
"Open the door! Open this fucking door!" The man shouted. "They are coming!" At that instant the door bounced open and two strong hands grabbed the man and forced him into the edifice. "They are coming! They are coming for us!" Whispered the man repeatedly, rocking his body back and forth.  
"Did they come after you?" Came a cold, relaxed voice from the back of the room.  
"I-I don't know! I didn't see them behind me!"  
"You do know that doesn't mean they didn't come after you." Said the women as she walked out of the darkness. Her stoic face perfectly fit together with her soulless, callous voice. Her long black hair followed her as a shadow as she moved. Long black nailed hands reached out and took hold of the man's jaw. "You idiot, you led them here!" She hissed angrilythan turned towards the others. "You two, make him stay, the others get everything we may need and let's go! Make sure there is nothing they can use to chase us down!"  
"Wait! My mistress, where are you all going?" Asked the still shaking man.  
"It's for me to know and nobody to find out."  
"But... But how will I be able to follow you there if I don't know where to go?"  
" Bold of you to assume you'll survive what is going to happen to you." Said the women whit a vicious smile on her lips. Before the man could be able to protest, a knife cut into his left thigh and the only thing he could do was watching his mistress, the women he followed without questions as she walked out of the building, her slim, tall figure fading into the shadows as his brothers and sisters followed close behind her. Not even a moment after all the windows exploded, shattered glass scattered throughout the room and for the second time this night the front door sprung open.  
"I am not even surprised to find you here all alone" Says a young man as soon as he crossed the threshold. His tall figure casts a shadow on the soil as he walks closer and closer to the man on the floor. "I always know her heart is made out of stone, but this…" says the boy with a head shake.  
"What do you know boy?! How dare you talk about her like this?!" The man shouted.  
"Oh, I know a good deal! I know how smooth her skin is, how beautiful her black hair when it's spread on my white sheets, how sweet is her voice when I make love to her," says the boy with wonder in his voice. "I just wish she wouldn't be so stubborn."  
"You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Yells the man as he tries to get on his feet, but before he could do so the younger man kicks him in the abdomen.  
"Look at you, you are so pathetic, so weak"chuckles the boy. "You could be her dad, and I... I'll be her death."  
"I won't ever tell you where did she go" growled the man, spitting blood on the floor.  
"Oh, you don't have to, she'll came back to me" Smiles the younger man.  
"Somebody will stop you and you'll regret that you were born, Daniel"  
"Maybe, maybe not" answers the boy as he turns his back on the man. "Kill him and make sure he suffers... A lot." And with that he walked out of the building with an evil grin.

The annoying voice of the doorbell was the first thing heard in the morning in the silent apartment.  
"Emilia, someone is here!" Shouts Jimmy from his room with a sleepy voice.  
"I know!" Growled the girl as she gets out of her bed. "I hope it's a life or death situation" grumbled the girl as she runs down the stairs to open the door. "Hell, I am coming you don't have to... Aron?" She stares at the man at the door, surprised. "What are you doing here this early?"  
"Is Jimmy up?"  
"No, not fully at least." replies Emilia, puzzled.  
"Good, we have to talk. Can I come in?"  
"Yeah, sure" Emilia steps away to let Aron in.  
"Adam will be here in ten, can you make some coffee 'till he arrives?"  
"Mhmm, of course."   
After the caffee was made and the two of them sit down at the countertops silence settled in the room only to be interrupted by the echoing sound of the spoon collides with the cup.  
"You sitting in silence scares the shit out of me."  
"Good, you better be scared." As on cue the door swings open as Adam enters the apartment.  
"Hell, boys! Where did you grow up? In a cave? One of them can't use the doorbell on the right way and the other can't use it at all!"  
"You should worry about it the least" says Adam as he pours some coffee too and sit next to Aron.  
"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Asks Lia suspiciously. Aron and Adam share a glance than the later one takes a folded picture out of his jacket pocket and slides it toward Emilia. As soon as the girl unfolds it she dropped it back on the counter. The picture showed a man without his eyes, blood leaking from his slightly parted lips, cuts and wounds all over his chest and a big hole where his heart was torn out. But the girl couldn't care less about the man, she was worried about the letter on the floor.  
"It was him."  
"That 'D' on the floor doesn't prove anything."  
"That letter was written with blood, and if you look closely it wasn't written by the dead man. He wants everybody to recognize he is hunting." Says Aron as calm as he could.  
"You can't deny it for forever Lia, and it's better for everybody if you don't do it so. Especially for Jimmy." Adam showed a faint, reassuring grin.  
"I know" Sighs the girl. "But..."  
"No buts Lia! Stop being so blind and face it! It's him and you know what it stands for! Maybe you look fragile, but you are not!" Says Aron a bit louder and he is right. Maybe Emilia is not that tall, she is only 5' 4. Her slim, but thick where it's needed form, her long blond hair and golden-hazel green eyes could trick you to think she is the hottie you want to take home for the night, but sure as Hell, she could kill you in a blink of an eye. She's much stronger than she looks like. Before Lia could answer Jimmy shoeóws up at the kitchen doorway.  
"Good morning!"  
"Hey there young man!" Greets Adam and Aron just waves at him.  
"Morning Jimmy, why are you up so early?"  
"Someone thought it's a good idea to lean on the doorbell at 7 on a Saturday morning" Shrugs the boy. "We are out of coffee"  
"Yeah, what if we go out the coffee shop near here for one?"  
"Sounds good!"   
"Then go, get ready!" Says Emilia shooing him off. As soon as Jimmy is upstairs the girl turns back to the guests. "Not a word about it!"  
"Okay" responds the boys in unison.

"I am never going to understand why are you like this over sugared slip-slop" murmurs Adam as the friends sitting together at the nearest coffee shop.  
"It's not a slip-slop!" says Aron offended. "Frappuccinos are fine and I like sweet things!"  
"Sure blood sucker, that's why you keep Felix, isn't it?" Asks Lia wiggling her eyebrows.  
"You two can shut the fuck up!"  
"Seriously though, why are you drinking coffee, it's not like you need it."  
"The reason is really easy Jimmy, I like it. And after a while is really boring to only drink the same thing or eat the same food, give us vampires a break."  
"Okay-okay" snicker the boy and the others join in.

"Really, Lia, will you come home before work or can I go to Rose's place for the day?"  
"Why would anything change if I go home?" Says Emilia raising an eyebrow and Jimmy just shrugs his shoulders as a reply. "Of course, but you know the rules!"  
"Yes, I have to call you if we are going out, if there's any trouble, or if I want to stay the night."  
"And?"  
"And I can't take off or lost my amulet." Finishes the boy and the girl nods in approval.  
"In this case, you can go, " she smiles at Jimmy then turns to double A. "And we can work on the new cocktail line, " she starts and the boys look at her confused."The bloody D"  
"Yes, the sooner the better!" Says Adam and gets up.  
Not long after they parted ways so nobody heard when Jimmy muttered under his breath.  
"Why am I feeling like there's gonna be a perfect storm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar or typing mistakes!
> 
> If you have any ideas on how to improve my English or make the story more enjoyable, please let me know by commenting!  
Love, J.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar or typing mistakes!
> 
> If you have any ideas on how to improve my English or make the story more enjoyable, please let me know by commenting!  
Love, J.


End file.
